Alectrofobia
by Sam the Stormbringer
Summary: Los pollos no son lo que parecen... al menos para Tyler. ADVERTENCIA: Post-serie, riesgo de potencial de miedo a los pollos


**DISCLAIMER** : Éste fanfic fue escrito por fans sin animos de lucro. Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour/Revenge of the Island/All-Stars/Pahkitew Island/presents: The Ridonculous Race es propiedad de Jennifer Pertsch/Tom McGillis, y licenciado por FreshTv, Cake Enterteinament, Teletoon y Cartoon Network Intl.

 _Alectrofobia_

 _De acuerdo con la mayoría de os manuales y libros de psiquiatría, l_ _a alectrofobia es el terror y el odio irracional a las aves de corral, particularmente a gallos y gallinas._

-Me llamo Tyler Harris-se presentó último de la sesión de aquella tarde un chico desganado, castaño, que vestía un conjunto deportivo en rojo con vivos en blanco-.

-¡Hola, Tyler! -devolvió un heterogéneo grupo de personas, entre los que se encontraban, además de Lindsay, algunos desconocidos y otras tres concursantes de _Drama Total_ , el show más famoso de toda Canadá y otros rincones del globo, una alta chica morena vestida como si trabajase en un parque nacional y un par de gemelas rubias, una con un lunar en su mejilla derecha, muy altiva, y la otra sin lunares, con un rostro decaído.

-Estoy aquí por mi... -empezó a titubear el intento de atleta

-Tyler, no te avergüences de tus motivos para venir aquí -pidió el terapeuta, un hombre de mediana edad rubio que, bajo la bata, vestía una camiseta amarillo canario y pantalón azul rey-. Aquí nadie te va a juzgar por lo que te hizo venir aquí.

-¿Seguro, doctor?

-Puedes llamarme Dwayne. ¡Estamos en confianza! -le garantizó el terapeuta.

-A menos que le temas a algo tonto -terció una de las gemelas, la del lunar-. Entonces serías un gran perdedor.

-¿Tendremos problemas, Amanda?

-¡¿Me está acusando del crimen de Samey?! -empezó a sollozar Amy.

-Pero... yo... este... -trató de defenderse la gemela nombrada como Samey.

-¿Quieres salir desde un cañón de nuevo? -preguntó uno de los asistentes a la terapia, un moreno delgaducho.

-Eso puede arreglarse, Amy -amenazó la alta morena-.

-Basta ya, todos -pidió Dwayne-. Niña, te reconozco desde Drama Total Isla Pahkitew, y definitivamente no fue tu hermana. Voy a pedirte que esperes afuera, y que vengas vestida de otro color la siguiente sesión. Así nos evitaremos problemas.

Amy bufó y salió del consultorio.

-Puedes continuar, hijo.

-Bien... me llamo Tyler Harris, y vine aquí porque... por...

-¿Si? -quiso saber Dwayne.

-... porque... ¡Nosoportoalasgallinasylagentecreequesoygallina! -se precipitó en su respuesta.

-¿Disculpa?

-Topher dice que le tiene miedo a las gallinas -contestó Lindsay de buenas a primeras-, y no se pudo reponer de un ataque de nervios por estar rodeado de ellas.

-¡ _Perdedor_! -se dejó escuchar Amy desde afuera.

-Lindsay, te agradezco que seas de ayuda, pero tu... eh... "amigo" -remarcó Dwayne haciendo comillas en el aire-... debe explicarse por sí mismo. Ahora dinos, ¿Cuando fue que tuviste tu ataque de histeria por alectrofobia.

-¿Ale-que-cosa-fobia? -preguntó nervioso Tyler.

-Alectrofobia... le tienes pavor a... -empezó Dwayne, antes de ser interrumpido por Lindsay.

-¡Oh, oh, ya se! ¡Tyler le tiene miedo al robot donde vivió encerrado Jalapeño!

-Por favor, otra interrupción así y tendremos que terminar... ¿Puedes sentarte al fondo, Lindsay? Hay algunas revistas.

-Bien... -tomó resignada a su chihuahua _Miss Puffy_ y agarró una revista de sociedad, mientras el cachorro mordisqueaba su juguete, un filete de goma.

-¿Ya podemos seguir? -preguntó Samey, sonriendo levemente- Si es que queda tiempo.

-De acuerdo... -Tyler hizo memoria de lo que pasó tiempo atras- Fue en la isla Wawanakwa, luego que me expulsaran por no... convivir con ga-ga-g-gallinas.

Tomó un poco de aire y siguió.

-Cuando el bote se alejó del muelle, aparecieron... cientos y cientos de esos ojos... y esos picos... _¡Fue horrible! ¡No saben lo que es ser atacado por pollos!_ -terminó Tyler por derrumbarse y lloró desconsolado.

-Yo -empezó la morena alta sentada junto a Samey-... se como te sientes. Te falta el aire y sientes que todo se reduce a una sola salida...

-Jasmine... -sollipó Samey al escuchar aquello.

-Sientes como todos te miran, y crees que te atraparán vivo, antes de que no hicieras nada, como un dingo pequeño junto a sus hermanos cuando se quedan solos.

-Le tengo terror a los espacios concurridos -dijo el moreno de hace unos momentos-. ¡¿No entienden que respiran mi aire y toman mi espacio?!

-Amy siempre me avergüenza... si no nos pueden diferenciar por nada, ¿Que le da derecho de tomar mis cosas, mis amigos o cualquier cosa que ella quiera?

-Desde que me lanzaron de ese avión en París los mimos me aterran. Y tambien me aterran los cortes feos, perder a Tyrone, caminar con tacones sobre un campo minado, el trasero de Owen...

-De acuerdo, suficiente apertura por esta sesión -cortó Dwayne, al saber ésto-. Antes de irnos, todos tienen, eh... un "pendiente" para la siguiente. Tendremos una sesión de "choque". Escriban en un papel su peor fobia física y ponganlo en un sombrero. Tomen uno y eso es lo que traerán la siguiente sesión.

Uno a uno dejaron sus papeles, incluso Amy (que entró de mala gana), y luego procedieron a tomarlos.

-

-¡Ya llegamos- anunció Tyler, llegado a casa junto a Lindsay.

La casa de los Harris no es tan inusual. Por dentro, la decoración es minimalista, a diferencia del estilo neoclásico de la fachada.

-Que bueno que llegas, Ty -saluda su padre-. Los Fitzpatrick me pidieron que cuidara a su mascota. ¿Puedes hacerte cargo?

-Si, ¿Por qué no?

-¡Perfecto! La cena está en el horno y le dí de comer a _Rayito_ -tomó su maletín y, mientras salía, se le cayó una carpeta con un expediente, mismo que Tyler levantó.

-Espera, se te cayó est... -lo detuvo y vió una foto y un nombre conocidos- ¿Sigues llevando lo de Duncan?

-¿No tienes una mascota que cuidar?

-Oh... si. _Rayito_. Ya voy.

-Y, sobre tu amigo, estoy por dimitir. Ya no puedo hacer nada por él -tomó la carpeta y la guardó-. No me esperes a cenar.

Subió a su auto y en menos de un minuto se fue a su despacho.

-Ya quiero conocer a _Rayito_ -dijo Lindsay, emocionada-. A _Miss Puffy_ le encanta hacer amigos.

-Está bien. Subamos a mi habitación y comamos algo.

Fueron a la cocina por papitas y subieron. Torcieron a la izquierda y Tyler abrió la primera puerta...

-No, no, NO, ¡NOOOOOOO!

-

La semana siguiente Tyler no se presentó a la escuela. Ya en la sala donde tiene lugar la terapia grupal, Dwayne entró junto a un jovencito de no más de quince años y encontró un escenario esteambótico. Amy vestida de payaso, Samey sujetando una bola hamster con un cobayo, Jasmine con un gallo de pelea, Lindsay con un disfraz entallado de arlequín, dos de los concurrentes traían un lagarto y una serpiente, y Tyler... estaba agazapado junto a un koala de peluche chupandose el pulgar y meciendose sobre su trasero, mientras su padre estaba sentado tras él.

-¿Que le pasa a Tyler? -preguntó inquisitivo Dwayne, quien llevó a su hijo a la sesión del día.

-Sufrió un ataque masivo de histeria. Quizás no debió venir hoy.

-¿Que fue lo que pasó?

 _Flashback, PoV del padre de Tyler_

Llegué a casa, y no esperaba encontrar un desastre... la mesita de caoba de Campeche de la sala estaba volteada, la alfombra estaba cubierta de "pasteles" de pollo, los trofeos de la repisa estaban regados por toda la sala... mientras que Lindsay se encontraba con un noqueado Tyler en brazos.

-Oye, ¿Lindsay, cierto?

-Si, señor.

-Quiero que me digas algo, niña. ¿Que... demonios... pasó aquí?

-Tristán...

- _Tyler_

-... quiso huir de un gallo de pelea y se golpeó la cabeza.

-Debí decirle... _Rayito_ es el gallo de pelea del sr. Fitzpatrick.

 _Fin Flashback_

-Y es por eso que él insistió en venir -terminó de explicar el padre de Tyler-.

-Hum... -meditó por unos instantes- Si, creo que debe irse a casa hasta que le pase la conmoción.

-

-Papá... -empezó Junior, saliendo del consultorio al que, jocosamente, Dwayne llamaba "oficina"- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Ya lo estás haciendo, campeón.

-Bueno... Todos tus pacientes llevaron sus "fobias físicas". ¿Por qué me trajiste hoy?

 _En la mente de Dwayne..._

Una enorme multitud se encontraba en un estadio repleto de Juniors, carcajeandose de él mientras vestía solo un sombrero de pollo, totalmente avergonzado, mientras otras tantas aves lo rodeaban en una marea cacareante.

 _De vuelta a la realidad_

-¿Papá?

-¿Decias, hijo?

-Todavía no me respondes.

-Ah, eso... te traje porque temo perderte.

A su lado, en la calle, pasó un camión lleno de pollos.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!

-¡ _Papá, el volante_! -gritó Junior mientras perdían el control y daban de lleno con una valla hasta que lograron frenar ya fuera de vista del consultorio... mientras un tapón del auto salió rodando desde una esquina.

-¡¿Le tienes miedo a los pollos?! -le recrimina Junior

-¡No era mi intención, me ponen nervioso!

-¡Oh, papá!

_

 **Y esto es lo que pasa cuando recibes una sobredosis de cafeína en la madrugada y vez _Factor Fobia_ (episodio 01x07).**

 **Tyler y Lindsay pareja... obvio. Para torpe, tonta y media.**

 **Si les gustó, dejen Review. Si no les gustó, dejen Review. Si quieren una de las gallinas empanizadas del Chef Hatchet bañadas en la fobia de Courtney por c$5.00, dejen Review.**

 ** _Con afecto, Sam the Stormbringer_**


End file.
